At present, the world economy is mainly built on fossil energies, such as coal, petroleum, natural gas and so on. However, these non-renewable fossil energies are going to dry up day by day. Especially since the beginning of 21st century, global energy problems followed by problems of environmental pollution and climate warming are getting worse and worse, and thus have drew more and more attention. Solar energy is known as one of the most hopeful renewable energies for its advantages of universal existence, no pollution, clean, safe, convenient acquiring and so on. Therefore, solar cell which can transform solar energy into electric energy directly is becoming a practical and effective way to use the solar energy. However, conventional commercial solar batteries are limited only to inorganic solar batteries with silica-bases which are much expensive and beyond people's general acceptable degree, thus the application range of the commercial solar batteries is greatly limited. In order to reduce the cost and expand the application range of the solar batteries, people are trying to seek new solar cell materials since a long time ago.
Compared with inorganic semiconductor materials with limited recourses, expensive price, poisonous composition, complicate preparation technology, high cost and so on, organic solar batteries which are new kinds of solar batteries have incomparable advantages, such as wide raw material recourses, structural diversity and controllable property, low cost, safe and no pollution, simple manufacture technology, light weight of products, may be made into large flexible products and so on, and thus have important developing and application prospects, such as in architectural, illumination and electricity generating areas. Therefore, many institutes and companies at home and abroad have paid much attention and investment on the organic solar batteries. However, so far the photoelectric conversion efficiency of the organic solar batteries is still much lower than the conventional inorganic solar batteries. Thus it is of great significance to develop new organic optoelectronic materials to improve the photoelectric conversion efficiency of the organic solar batteries and other semiconductor devices.